


My Favorite Liar

by feverbeats



Category: Bandom RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverbeats/pseuds/feverbeats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It also turns out Patrick is <i>really hot</i> when he's angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favorite Liar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wordsaremyfaith.

Pete and Patrick are standing inside their van, and it's a beautiful spring day outside, and there are even birds singing. Also, Patrick has just punched Pete in the face. The way Pete sees it, this is pretty much his own fault. He shouldn't have argued for the lyrics he wanted, even though he wrote them in the first place, and Patrick is being a jerky artiste again.

It also turns out Patrick is _really hot_ when he's angry.

Pete lets Patrick hit him again, just because. Patrick is pink and annoyed and his hat is shoved back on his head, and he's probably going to seriously kick Pete's ass if Pete doesn't stop him. Then again, Pete doesn't really want to hit him back. Patrick is their baby, and he's four feet tall. Plus, hot.

"Well?" Patrick demands, short and furious and shaking a little.

Pete could admit he was being a little bit of a douche about the song lyrics. He could admit that it's a stupid argument. He could let Patrick win. Then, of course, Patrick might stop being angry, and he wouldn't be flushed and determined and backing Pete into a corner of the van. Instead of admitting anything, Pete gives a tiny shrug.

"Well," Patrick snaps again, "What do you want me to do about it?"

"You could get on your knees," Pete says. It comes out offhanded, almost a suggestion.

Patrick's eyes go wide, though, wide and angry. There's something else in them too, though, maybe even fear or--Pete isn't sure. "Don't," Patrick manages. "Don't you dare say that to me. I don't have a fucking _thing_ to apologize for, you self-centered prick."

Someday Pete will ask him where he learned to talk like that. For now, he's way too turned on to ask questions, and Patrick is inches away from finding out. Pete is guessing that's something he wants to avoid. "Patrick," he says lightly, "Do you maybe want to get out of my face?" Not that he wants Patrick to, but. Ending up with a lap full of Patrick right now is not the greatest of ideas. Pete feels the edge of something dig into his back as he tries to escape further.

"No!" Patrick says. "I don't want t get out of your face, Pete! You're the most oblivious fucking jerk I've ever met!"

And whoa, this is getting personal. Oblivious? Pete hasn't heard that one for a while, and he's never heard it from Patrick. "What do you mean?" he asks carefully, not wanting to be even more oblivious.

Patrick pauses, a little derailed. He clearly didn't expect Pete to ask, but maybe not because it was obvious. "This isn't just about the song, ok?" he says.

Pete is intrigued, but this is bad timing, and what a fucking stupid situation he's landed himself in. He's trapped in a corner of the van, wanting nothing more than to maybe kiss Patrick, and now it's not about the song? "What's it about?" he asks, trying to edge away. He runs into the corner of Andy's bunk.

Patrick looks like he's at a loss for words. He's still pink with anger, though, and Pete isn't sure, but maybe that's why he's able to say, "Us."

"Us?" Pete says, still looking for a way out.

Patrick swallows, off-balance, and he's _never_ off balance. "Um, it's . . . I don't think . . ." He fiddles with the edge of his shirt.

Pete decides to push his luck. He takes a step forward, almost pressing against Patrick. "Yeah?"

"I just don't think it's fair that you don't notice," Patrick says abruptly, and he turns to leave.

Pete grabs his arm. "Hey, get back here." Patrick's not getting away that easily, not after something like that. "I don't notice what?"

Patrick blushes and looks away, hiding under the brim of his hat, and he mumbles something Pete can't quite hear.

He gets the idea, though. He pulls Patrick around to face him, more roughly than he needs to. "Hey, _what_?"

"Ilikeyou," Patrick says, blushing and furious. "It wasn't my idea, it just happened, so don't freak out."

Pete laughs. "Whoa. I didn't think--wow." That's a lie. He has thought about it, long and hard, and now Patrick's in his arms and it's _all_ Pete can think about. So he pulls Patrick into a kiss, surprising himself more than Patrick. Patrick's lips are soft, and he doesn't jerk away. Pete leans into the curve of Patrick's pelvis, fitting the two of them together like a puzzle.

One of Patrick's hands comes up to tentatively brush the side of Pete's face. His hat gets in the way of the next kiss, and he blushes harder than ever. "This is stupid," he says, smiling a little.

Pete laughs and leans down and under the hat to kiss him again. "Mm. Yeah. It is." He bucks his hips against Patrick a little, and Patrick almost bites down on Pete's lip. Pete isn't objecting.

Patrick pulls back a little. "So, whoa, wait. What exactly . . ."

Pete cuts him off with a harder kiss. He just wants to feel Patrick against him, he doesn't want to explain what it means. Then he goes and fucks it up. "Hi," he whispers against Patrick's mouth, "I love you." He instantly regrets saying it. He does love Patrick, but not like that, not right now. He's not--

"You're not ready," Patrick says a little stiffly. "I get that. Don't pretend you are, because if you do, you're going to fuck this friendship up."

Pete didn't realize quite how close he was to fucking it up, but now he does, and he lets go of Patrick's arms. If he loses Patrick now, he might never have a chance to do this right. "Um," he says, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for mixing up love and . . . "

"And needing to get laid," Patrick says, still stiff.

"Yeah," Pete says, trying to sound as sorry as he is. "Patrick . . ."

Patrick attempts a smile. "I'm still right about the lyrics, though." He moves in awkwardly to lean against Pete's side.

After this mess, Pete is ready to let him be right, this time.


End file.
